The Story of Him
by Amberstorm233
Summary: Ever wonder why I'm like this? Ever wonder what made me this? Ever wonder what my true love is? Well now you can find out my story. I'm Sunstar and this is my past.


There's only one thing I need and want. One thing only. My name is Sunstar and this one little thing is power. It's my only friend and love for you see that's what I've been told. I've been called many things; heartless, evil, the very essence of the Dark Forest. But you see that doesn't mean it's true. I was once a kit you know. A kit with hopes, dreams, and a bright future but something like that can change in a blink of an eye.

Born into a soft kittypet life I was loved and happy with a brother and sisters of my own. With a mother and father who loved me, but like I said all that can change in a blink of an eye. It happed when I was four moons old. I did nothing wrong in fact none of us did _anything _wrong. It happened so fast, so quickly. I was lucky but my father, sister, and housefolk not so much. On the streets alone, tired, hungry, and half burned we walked. With leaf-bare settling in we'd freeze in an instant but my mother wouldn't let that happen. In the heart of leaf-bare we had nowhere to go so we slept in whatever warmth we could fine. Whether it was a twoleg nest or a warm barn we didn't care. But then there was one night where we weren't welcomed anywhere so we had to sleep in the open. With the frosty air swirling around us we settled in. Soon we awoke and found that our mother had died. We didn't stay with her. Alone, afraid, lost, and hungry we walked with our heads held low. For days we starved alone without a mother or father. Finally a thought hit me. In order for us to survive we'd have to change our identity.

"Fluffy, Doddles we need to change our names." When I told them that they were horrified by the thought and yet they still did it.

"To what", my sister asked.

"Yah", Doodles echoed.

"I know Fluffy you can be…Leopard! And Doddles…how about Fang?"

"Ok but what about you?" I thought about it for a moment then decided on a name that would someday change the clans.

"I know I'll be called…Sun."

"Are you sure this is a good idea", my sister, Leopard asked.

"Trust me it is." My sister sighed deeply as if she knew I was wrong but I was right. At least this time. We walked down the alley and wondered through the streets until we smelled a strong scent of cat. We slowly walked near the group of cats until we entered their camp. There were cats of all different shapes, sizes, and colors.

"H-Hello", Leopard called out nervously. At that moment all eyes were on us five moon old cats.

"Who are you", a large tan tom hissed at us.

"W-We're Leopard, Fang, a-and Sun. Our family is dead and…we're all we have left. C-Can we join your group?" The tom thought for a moment before answering.

"No", he answered sharply.

"Bramble", came the angered cry of a ginger she-cat.

"Can't you see that they're just kits?! They have no family left and they're all alone. Here I can take care of them if you want."

"Flame are you sure that they're not lying?"

"Again they are kits so I don't think they'd be plotting to take over the group." Bramble sighed.

"Very well", he said, "But she has to complete a challenge first." The kit he was pointing to was Leopard.

"No", I cried, "Bramble don't test her test me. Just…just leave both of them alone." I saw the tom think for a moment before replying. Before he could reply though Flame interrupted him.

"Bramble really?! For the final time they're just kits! Leave them alone. Come here you three I'll protect you."

"But my mate-"

"I have made my decision no come on Sun, Leopard, and Fang." I took another glance at the tom, who I later found out was the leader, and saw a ghost of a smile on his face.

Five moons had passed after we joined Bramble, Flame, and their group of rogues.

"No Sun your back side is too high try bringing it down a bit. Leopard and Fang try to do it again." Life was well and Bramble was treating us like we were his own kits. We were learning how to hunt and fight to become the best we could be. We learned about the basic knowledge of herbs and how to cure greencough and wounds. We were like a family even though we weren't blood related. But sometimes that doesn't mean a thing.

"My son", Bramble said to me one night, "I need to talk to you." I followed the tan tom to an open sky with the stars glittering all around.

"Listen before you, Leopard, and Fang came to us we had other kits. Sadly they died but when you came our world was lit up. The day I asked your sister to complete a challenge and you stepped up for her I knew you were something special someone worth fighting for. I love you my son. I know I'll never be your real father but do you expect me as one?" I thought for a moment trying to keep him on edge before I told him what I thought.

"I-I do…father. Thanks for everything." For the rest of the night we were like father and son but that would all change soon.

I was now older and my father was still leader. My mother, brother, and sister were doing well and our group was growing stronger but so was trouble. There was another rival loner group who was challenging us taking our kits and also rising. One day I shared my worries with Bramble but things…didn't go as planned.

"But father if we strike then not only will we get our kits back but our group will get bigger and stronger!"

"Sun I said no. It's not a good idea and who knows how many cats will die? Besides if we lose who knows what the cost will be? "

"But if we win? What if we gain their land and take back what is rightfully ours?!"

"I said _no _and that's final!" Before he had time to react I pounced on him.

"Father I said we should do it! Come on it'd be the only way to-"

"Get off of me Sun now!" Anger and rage blocked all my senses and I swiped at Bramble's throat instantly killing the elderly tom.

"W-What have I done", I asked myself aloud. I walked out of then bewildered and frighten not caring about the looks around me.

"Sun where's your father?"

"Mother h-he's dead."

"How did he die", she demanded.

"He slipped on a rock and it hit his throat killing him instantly!" There was a long pause and nobody spoke for a while.

"I guess that means Sun you're the new leader here." We sat all night for Bramble's death honoring the great leader he had been. I was leader and that's when the power started to overcome me.

It had been a few moons after my father's death and this would be the last battle we'd fight together. Stormy clouds filled the sky darkening the land around us. We were ready to fight and fight we would. I took one last glance at Leopard and Fang before we strike. In a blink of an eye we were in a flurry of biting and clawing. I thought we could hold them off but I was wrong. The battle lasted longer than I expected. We lost, losing many loyal warriors, one of them being my mother, to death. When the enemy group finally went on their way I went to find my littermates. As I was searching the storm had finally broke out and it rained with a soft drizzle. I walked until I found the dark colored pelt of my brother.

"Fang", I called to my dying littermate.

"Sun it's good to see you." I dipped my head to my only brother.

"So…did we win?"

"No", I answered, "But at least we have each other. You, me, and Leopard."

"What about Flame?" I hung my head at the mention of our mother.

"Oh…well you and Leopard are still here."

"Come on get up it's time to go", I walked over to Fang and tried to help him up. The tom shook his head and stayed perfectly still.

"I can't get up. I-I lost too much blood I'm sorry I failed you."

"No you haven't! You've been one of the best and there isn't anyone I would have rather at my side."

"That's nice…that's very nice…", that was his last breath. I sat there with the shock that I had just lost my one and only brother. After I while I heard the worried voice of Leopard.

"Why didn't you answer?! I w-was so worried that-…Fang?" I shook my head.

"No he can't be!"

"He is I-I don't believe it either."

"Sun…this is your fault. I'm sorry but it is."

"What?!...N-No i-it's the _enemy's _fault _they_ killed him not_ me_!"

"If you hadn't be blinded by power more than half our fighters wouldn't be dead and our family would still be alive!"

"Leopard please stop I-I don't want to fight you. Listen. Please."

"Listen?...Listen?! You tell me that when_ you_ should be the one listening! No…no I'm done with all…_this_! I'm sorry but I'm leaving."

"What? No you can't leave. Don't leave me please I-I'll be alone."

"Well I'm sorry brother good bye. Remember don't let your love of power blind you any more." Sadness and anger pierced my heart and it took hold of me. Deriving me to kill. Once again I pounced on my sister and sliced her neck open and she died. That night I couldn't sleep so I went away from the bodies of my family. They were all dead and it was my fault. As I padded around. I went into a place that was covered in streams. It was marshy and there was a fishy scent that I soon found myself following. As I followed the scent it only got stronger. Finally I found where most of it was coming from. I slowly entered the hollow with the fish scent then I glanced around once I was there.

"Hey", I heard a voice call to me. Soon all eyes of the cats were on me and I knew I had no place to run. With angered eyes they were all glaring at me with suspicious expressions.

"Who are you rouge?"

"Sun", I said confidently, "And who are you and what is this place?" I saw two of the cats shoot concerning glances at each other before turning their attention back on me. Then I saw a tom and she-cat walk up from behind the others.

"What's going on", the tom asked.

"Minnowstar Birchwing this tom, Sun, found our camp and just walked right in. What should we do with him?" Both Minnowstar and Birchwing had an unspoken connection before turning their attention back on me.

"So Sun how did you find us?"

"Just followed this fish scent and found this camp. So who's your leader? Also are you rouges or loners because I've never heard or seen you before."

"I see well I'm the leader and rouges or loners?! No we're clan cats and my clan is Called RiverClan. If anything you're a rouge and I want you out right now." I tilted my head up in defiance clearly not wanting to go.

"Well um Minnowstar how does a clan work?" The older tom looked at me like I had grown wings.

"Well in a clan we have different duties. For example I'm the leader and my deputy is Birchwing. Now the deputy becomes leader when the old leader dies. The deputy goes to the Moonpool to get their nine lives so they can become leader." After he said the leader earns nine lives I stopped listening for that is what I wanted to hear. That was the beginning of me, Sunstar.

It was a few moons after I had joined with RiverClan. My new name was Sunclaw and I had become one of the greatest warriors there could be. I had most of my clan mates on my side and I knew what I was meant to do. I knew it was time to start my master plan. The day was cool and foggy so I knew this was the best time.

"How much further Sunclaw?!"

"Don't worry you two we'll be there soon." I chuckled softly knowing only one would make it out alive today. Quietly I disappeared into the thick fog leaving Birchwing and Minowstar to stray away from each other.

"Minnowstar", I heard Birchwing called.

"I'm over here. Don't move I'll come to you just keep talking!" While they worked out their pathetic plan I was behind Birchwing ready to strike her down. Quickly I had her neck in my jaws slowly chocking the life out of her.

"M-Minnowstar h-help", that was her last words. He failed cry of help.

"Sunclaw where are you", the elderly tom demanded. Now I was next to him with my claw out stained with Birchwing's blood. I pounced on the tom and dug my claws into his side and neck knowing I had to do this again. While he was losing a life I put his body into the frozen lake making him drown and die. I went back to the RiverClan camp with a menacing smile on my face. I called out the words of meeting that Minnowstar once had. I told them that both their leader and deputy were dead and that I have taken the position as leader. Luckily most of the warriors agreed with me but there was a few who didn't agree. Later that night I became went to the Moonpool to gain my nine lives but that was the thing. I hadn't. StarClan didn't grant me the lives I desvered so I was only stuck with one but that didn't stop me. There were still a few of RiverClan cats who opposed me but quickly I…disposed of them and now had a full rule of RiverClan. After my gain on RiverClan I gathered more cats from the allies and other clans to join and slowly, one by one each clan fell until there was only one, SunClan. I overthrew the Warrior Code because of my love for power ad overthrew the leaders and deputies as well. I was called a tyrant and an uncaring beast many of that was true but possibly not all of it.

My rule with ThunderClan was often challenged. Many would try and rise up and try to defeat me but all failed. One day there was this tom who could've won, who could've saved the clans but he failed. His name was Nightstorm. I was almost beaten almost dead but yet I still won somehow killing the stupid cat. I thought his bloodline had ended there but I was wrong…_dead_ wrong. After he was dead I wanted a mate so my kits could one day take my place at leader. The mate I choose? Her name was Snowfall. She was very beautiful and someone I won't forget soon. Her eyes were as kind as the evening sky and her pelt was as light as the snow. Later she had three kits who were the kindest or so I thought. We named them Black-kit and Nightkit then there was Leopardkit who was like my sister she was named after. Soon Echokit joined our family and I though with her being a medicine cat I could use her, but I was wrong. I loved them but not as much as one other thing power. Power is what got me there, power is what I truly love. It keeps me alive and it can do anything when you fight for it. Later after my kits had become apprentices my mate had another litter then, moons later, another but with that last litter none surivived. That same day I found out the truth about Blackpaw, Nightpaw, and Leopardpaw. I found out that they belonged to Nightstorm. After I found that out I dragged her out of the nursery and sliced her belly open leaving her for dead. Before she died though I leaned in and whispered, "Now for yours and Nightstorms kits love." I walked over to the kits who I once thought were mine and was about to deliver a killing blow but then I saw something in Nightpaw's eyes, I saw the glint of the evil, the same I had. I was unsure about Leopardpaw and Blackpaw but I knew they come around soon. Later all my kits became warriors. Nightpaw, Leopardpw, Echopaw, and Blackpaw became Nightfrost, Leopardtail, Echowhish, and Blackfang. Sunkit and Stormkit became Sunflight and Stormwing. I was proud of my kits for I knew somehow they'd help me with more power but then came the final night for many. The final battle had come and the final showdown between Nightfrost and me. We fought for a long time until the final blow was brought upon me. But it was also brought upon Nightfrost. We both died but one was in light and the other was in darkness. My name is Sunstar and my love for power brought me here.


End file.
